dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 94
May 1st, 2019 Spring Seasonal Event Poison Ivy is back to wreak havoc on the people of Gotham City! We’ve added three new Feats, new Spring-themed Base items, a new Spring-themed suit and a Blossoming Spore pet. Collect Seed Pods and purchase Spring items from Arborist Louis next to Swamp Thing in the Watchtower or The Misgiving Tree next to Poison Ivy in the Hall of Doom. Villains can learn more about Poison Ivy’s plans by speaking to her in the Hall of Doom’s Pit, while Heroes can speak to Swamp Thing in the Watchtower’s Aquacultural Area to help bring down Ivy and her minions. Speak to Veronica Cale (Villains) or Doctor Sarah Charles (Heroes) to find out more about taking on Swamp Thing. Level Requirement: 10 New Feats *Lord of the Wings *Unsoiled Plants *Best Fronds Forever Character Updates and Skins Wonder Woman, Batman, Circe, Lex Luthor, and the Joker have had their NPC models and comm-heads upgraded everywhere except for Legends. Additionally, three new human player character skins have been added for both for male and female player characters. These new skins can be found in character creation or at the skins vendor in-game. Navigation Diamond The navigation diamond is a new UI display that helps player’s get to their next mission destination. It appears as a colored diamond on screen during gameplay, points directly to your destination, and shows how far away the destination is. This feature can be disabled in the UI settings under the “Show Navigation Diamond” option. Source Marks and Universal Tier Vendor A new vendor is available in all safehouses. This vendor automatically offers players tier gear appropriate for their Combat Rating, to alleviate some of the confusion experienced when it is time to find the next vendor. The vendor currently lists gear up to Episode 31. Additionally, a new set of Level 25 introductory gear has been added. Marks of Victory have been converted to Source Marks (1:1 conversion rate). Source Marks are earned in the same way (as Marks of Victory previously) in content and respecting relevancy, and stack to 999999. Costs for tier gear, now purchased with Source Marks, have been standardized and made more consistent. Leveling Content Updates We have made a large amount of updates and quality of life changes to early leveling content across the game. The main focus of our work was to streamline the early leveling content help players stay on track. Several changes include reducing mission objective counts, reducing damage from enemies, removing counter attacks from enemies, decreasing NPC density of combat areas for missions, better enemy placement, cleaned up text messages in missions and in instances, and adding waypoint markers to many boss instances. These changes apply to the following story arcs up to their boss fight instances: *Meta Hero Grodd invasion *Meta Villain Parasite and Power Girl *Shared Meta Hero and Villain HIVE *Tech Hero Scarecrow *Tech Villain Gang War *Shared Tech Hero and Villain Gangwar 2 and Bane *Magic Hero Faust content *Magic Villain Trigon and Doctor Fate *Shared Magic Hero and Villain Titans and Raven *Hero & Villain: Boardwalk Assault - Changed the Side Missions for Boardwalk Assault and MutilAid, for hero and villain respectively, so that players can accept them even if they haven't completed the first main Mission. Justice League Dark Fellowship of the Arcane *Seeker Daemons should reset if they manage to get into one of the safe side-rooms of the Library after finding the Crime Bible. *Qwa-Bombs no longer affect Teekl (elite). Shattered Gotham *Fixed an issue where Shazam could refuse to offer his Wisdom of Solomon after being affected by the Spear of Destiny. Event Modes *Event versions of episodes will now be granted after players complete the following missions around level 12: “The HIVE – Smashed!” (Meta Heroes), “Sweeter than Honey” (Meta Villains), “Bane Brought Down” (Tech Heroes), “Bane, Banished” (Tech Villains), “Trigon Loosed” (Magic Heroes), or “Hail Trigon!” (Magic Villains). *The pointer mission will be granted when players reach Level 14, even if they have not completed the above missions. These missions usually appear and are completed around level 12. Feats *Changed wording for Werewolf Woes Feat description to indicate it is for Event Mode as well. Consumables *Illuminating Touch, Radiant Light, Righteous Pyre, and Pious Aura can now be traded. Character Refreshes *Wonder Woman, Batman, Circe, Lex Luthor, and the Joker have had their NPC models updated everywhere except for the Legends character. *Wonder Woman, Batman, Circe, Lex Luthor, and the Joker have had their communicator heads updated to match the updated models. Death of Superman *Scaling gear has been added to Death of Superman content. Both the Doomsday and Phantom Zone now drop gear. *Player characters are no longer granted the pointer missions for this content when they hit level 10. Moving forward, players who complete the Isis-related leveling missions around level 26 will be granted the pointer mission. *Players that hit level 30 without having completed the Isis-related leveling missions will also be granted the pointer mission. UI *Color Picker (PC Only): If you have a controller connected to your PC, but are attempting to navigate the color picker with your mouse, the controller should no longer try to constantly steal control scheme focus. *HUD Ability Tray: Controller button prompts on the ability tray will now accurately reflect the button you need to press if you have changed your controller scheme. *Tooltips: Extra-long tooltips will no longer auto-scroll when using a keyboard/mouse. Instead, you can click MOUSE 3 to toggle the scroll position from top to bottom Character Create *Character create now provides immediate feedback on your character name. It will not allow you to proceed until you have a valid name entered. Movement *Fixed an issue preventing Super-Speed characters from auto-running while certain UI screens were open. Powers *Gadgets: Implosion mine's CC now properly checks for dominance while not breaking stealth. Vendors *Episodes 27 through 31 have been converted from individual episode currencies to Source Marks. *Currencies in player inventories from Episodes 27-31 have been converted to Source Marks (1:1 conversion rate). *The crafting vendors in Watchtower and Hall of Doom now sell crafting materials for Source Marks that previously dropped from NPCs. *Removed tier styles from the style vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. *Soder Cola Ultimate can now be sold to vendors. Feats *Deprecated Crafting Feats are now completed later in the game, instead of at the start of the tutorial. Leveling Updates *Attack Brainiac! : Agent Zeal, Agent Order, Revolver Rob, Sentinel Rolins, Officer Vega, and Officer Galient have all moved further back into their respective safehouses. *The Artifacts Introduction Mission is now granted between story arcs around when players would be level 20, rather than the moment a player hits level 20. Heroes must complete the "Lantern Bearer" mission, and Villains must complete the “Fearmonger” mission. **For any players who do not complete the above missions, the Artifacts mission will be granted at level 23. *Flash should no longer grant the “Pest Control” mission to players who are below level 15, unless they are Meta Heroes who get the mission as part of their leveling mission-chain. *Virtues over Vices / Vices over Virtues : Adjusted these missions (related to the Sons of Trigon Episode) so that the 'abduction' encounters which were found all over Metropolis and Gotham City are now found in smaller, marked areas of those cities (in Suicide Slums in Metropolis and in Diamond District in Gotham City). *Players that use the Skip-to-level-25 feature on a hero character should no longer mistakenly have the mission "Communication Breakdown" in their journal. *Building a Power Base Mission: When this mission is granted, it should no longer cause you to lose track of your active mission. *Made improvements to various early-game and leveling-content missions so players are told more specifically where to go in Gotham City or Metropolis. *While on any mission that has you return to one of the safehouses (Police Stations or Nightclubs), there should now be an X on the minimap pointing to a Teleporter Hub if you're in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. *Teleporters in safehouse cannot be used until players are level 8. *The 5 teleporters which used to only take you to one of the 5 safehouses will now be able to take you to any of the 5 safehouses (Police Stations or Nightclubs). *Made a few interactions with mission-givers Cyborg, Doctor Sivana, and Blood Priest Lucius skip-able, so players don't have to wait for them to stop talking if they want to walk away. *A number of missions, including "The Justice League" and "The Secret Society" should now be filtered into the "Main Missions" section of your journal while you have them. *Agent Zeal, Agent Order, Revolver Rob, Sentinel Rolins, Officer Vega, and Officer Galient have all moved further back into their respective safehouses. *While on any mission that has you return to one of the safehouses (Police Stations or Nightclubs), there should now be an X on the minimap pointing to a Teleporter Hub if you're in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. *Non-boss NPCs no longer drop loot, instead their loot has been passed over to Boss NPCs of equivalent relevancy and drop rates increased. Miscellaneous *Shazam has mostly retired his old moniker "Captain Marvel," but some of his allies and enemies still refer to him by that old name while talking about him. In-game, any gear, items, or missions which used to refer to "Captain Marvel" now refer to "Shazam," but VO in missions hasn't been updated. *Legends PvE content should sort below the current Event queues in the On Duty menu. *Will-o-Wisp and Water drop pets should no longer trigger Mystic Symbol of the Seven when they cast Glitter on player. Category:Game Update